


In the morning

by TrueDespair_Yuuikida



Series: Help Wanted [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Loose crossover, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair_Yuuikida/pseuds/TrueDespair_Yuuikida
Summary: Maybe things aren't as they seem.Wouldn't that be nice if that were true.
Series: Help Wanted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925863
Kudos: 6





	In the morning

**Author's Note:**

> Next part and yes this will go on slowly. I hope you all enjoy it.

He was in a place that he didn’t want to be. The light through the window showed an array of colors and yet it didn’t nothing to bring him peace. He was standing in front of it, the only thing between the outside world and the darkness beyond what the light can reach.

Turning his head, he can only see darkness. The darkness wasn’t something he was ever scared about, no, he made peace with it a long time ago. What he was really scared was what lurked behind the darkness. He never liked what came out of it, always trying to make himself small against any corner he can find.

It was how he survived for so long after all.

Soon there was some humming coming from the darkness, somehow akin to static. A Tv? A radio?

Or maybe….

He was shaking, he knew that but he flinched as he heard something heavy in that darkness. It sounded like footsteps but was the floor different or was he thinking of something else? What other reason would they seem to be metal against metal?

Suddenly three pairs of glowing eyes appeared int the darkness and were staring right at him.

He slowly backed up as whatever it was, was coming closer. He felt his back against the cold glass of the window, sinking to the floor as three hands reached out of the darkness and towards him, all the while having grins that had the sharpest teeth—

"̸̝͆̑̕C̶͇͕o̵̟̍̋̎̊̄͌̂́͘͝ͅm̸͔̟̗̬̠̹̌̑̂ͅe̷̢̧̺͚̮̱̬̟͇͆̈̈̿̀̋͘ͅ ̴̛̭̞̭͕̟̫̙͌̓̆̑̽̿͜ơ̸̧̫̱̺̻̮̝͈̑͂̑̉͊̎u̶͉͈̣͓̭̤͈̾͠t̷̨̢̘͚̩̥͔̠̬̅̔ͅ ̸̜͊̀̈̃a̶̜̻̫̽̐̌͒̅̕͠n̶͚͍͓̎̔̒̈́̋ḏ̴̲̺̪͇̏̅͐̚͝ ̵͍̤̭̝̾̈̔̂̇̓̒̉̔̄p̵̡̡͓̺͈͖̥͉̔̒̐͛̊̐͛͠ļ̴̙͍̱͇̜͈̄̇̈́̎a̵̳͐͆͘̚y̸̙ ̵͎̌͆w̵̲̹͕̓̾͂̀̀͒͆̂ị̷̖̆͆̎͂͝t̶̢͐̓h̸͍͈̰͛̾͆ ̵̰͍̹͛͋u̴̡͎͔̰̘̺͂ṡ̵͚̠͇̈̽̂̀͆̊͠.̷̩̣̱̻̺̫̹͒̊̈́̄̔̎͛̅͘ ̷̨̯̲͖͇̎͋͊̈͒̄̐̇̚J̴̢͍̱̦̖̰̼̲̓ͅǫ̴͔͎̬̗͓̲̬̖͎̐̒̀i̴̦̠͍̦̱̔͗͂̓̒̔͘͜͝ͅn̴̨̰̠̦̜̼̬͗̉̕ͅ ̶̛͖́̃̔͒ǔ̵̓̑͆͛́̿͛̑͜ͅs̵̛̹̎̎̐̽̏͒̕͝.̷̱̦̜̣̎̎͗̾͜͝.̷̦̝̥̼̰̬̹̄͗͐̍̆.̸̘͎̈̆̈.̵̨̹͖͛̽̌̈́͑͜f̶̧̢̬̻̖̈́̍͆̿͛ͅo̵̡̢͖̠̭̭̲͔͚͊́̆̋͌́͝͝͝r̴͈̼̮̞͖̟͗͂̍̇̊̇ ̴̭̖̫̩̲̙̞̼̈́̄̂̑̎͋͒̒̒a̸͓̗̖̽ ̴̡͍͔̬̮̗͉̟͂ḇ̴̇̓̉̃̓͊̕͠i̸̭͕̹͈̩̟͕̰̦̼͆̇̃t̸͍̰͚̯̦̭͙̎̓͐e̷̙̿́.̸̛̘͋̋̈́̋.̴̢͈̻̤̥̣͖̤͌̂̑̈́̔̎͒͘.̵̡̨̪̦̼̿̉̀̈́̀͊͘͝"̷̢̦͍͒͛̉̉͝

\--

Atsushi gasped as he was suddenly awake. His breathing was erratic and shallow, he can even feel his heart beating very rapidly. Gradually he came back to reality as he closed his eyes. Oh good, _good_.

His head moved up slowly as the sounds of the monitors reached his ears. He groaned as he placed his hands over his eyes as he was taking deep breaths. It was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream—

It was a nightmare.

Oh god, and he thought he was over those already. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned back on his chair and sighed. “….I think I let those rumors get the best out of me more than I let on.” He eyed the time and winced. It was less than an hour before the end of his shift.

He practically slept through most of his first ‘day’. Awesome.

Groaning, Atsushi went to rewind some of the monitors to double check that nothing was vandalized or stolen but to his surprise, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He was relieved and even noticed the pizza box next to him on the table. Ah, so he probably got tired and just fell asleep. Which was fine but he knew that kind of behavior won’t sit well with his new boss, he’ll have to tell him just in case.

Getting up from his chair, he stretched before he went to get something in the kitchen to drink. He knew that he didn’t had anything for hours but he wanted to enjoy the pizza in peace so some soda would suffice until then.

As he left, one of the monitors went a bit fuzzy, showing just a slight movement before everything went back to normal. All was quiet and still.

\--

“I’m very sorry, sir.” Atsushi bowed his head at his boss. “You entrusted me in watching the place overnight and I was asleep for most of it. If you want to punish me in any way, I won’t blame you.”

Mori has never encountered such a person before. It threw him off. Waving his hand around, he smiled. “Oh come now, you think I would punish someone just because of that? Maybe if you were a day guard and had more duties but not for night.” When the other lifted his head, he shrugged. “To be honest, to have someone adjust their sleep schedule to work at night can be a bit taxing so while nothing really happened, I’m glad you were being honest about your actions, makes me trust you even more.”

“R-Really?” Atsushi asked, a bit hopeful. “Well, I did double check the footage to make sure nothing was amiss but still I shouldn’t have slept when I had a job to do. It won’t happen again, I promise.” He nodded.

Sighing through his nose, Mori waved it off. “Water under the bridge. At the very least, you’re much better than some of the other staff around here. Just tackle this bit by bit and I assure you, it’ll be okay.” He idly watched some of the early shift workers walking by and clocking in with slight disinterest before going back to smiling. “In any case, I think it’s time you head on out. Gotta get some sleep before your shift later tonight.”

“Right.” Atsushi nodded as he went to get the pizza box. “Thank you again, sir. Please have a good day.” He bowed his head before he went to clock out and left the place with a smile on his face. At least he wasn’t fired.

Watching the young man leave, Mori’s smile dropped as he moved to the security room. It wasn’t as though he didn’t believe Atsushi, oh no, that wasn’t the issue. He had his own reasons why he wanted to check on something.

The day guard was due to come in about a half hour so he had a bit of time to go over the footage of the night before. Pushing on a few buttons, he looked over all the monitors as the tapes were rewinding. He really should update the security system but not until the place get some money coming in, he’ll make sure of that.

In one of the monitors, something happened. To the naked eye, no one would have caught it at all but Mori was no fool. There was a slight shift between the three-minute mark before the next hour. It was quick but to him, it was noticeable. He frowned deeply as he played it back again and again. He played it back once more, that time slowly and his eyes narrowed.

There was no doubt about it.

The footage was edited on purpose.

Crossing his arms, Mori had the footage on pause, right where the spilt in the screen was shown, it was precise and almost flawless. He couldn’t say anything though. Not to anyone and definitely not to his new night guard. No, he needed this one to stay for a while. He had potential that the ‘others’ didn’t.

He didn’t push himself just for this place to close down so soon. He promised good things to the predecessor and he was a man of his word. The problem though was how this was going to turn out.

Not like it matter either way as long as he got results.

\--

**END**


End file.
